


Fairies In the Woods

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fairies, Don't mess with tiny fairies, Established Relationship, F/M, Frostbite the Fairy, Gen, protective england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'There was nothing scarier than tall trees at the arse crack of midnight, and nothing more stupid than following your idiotic boyfriend into the forest with said tall trees to go ‘wandering for fairies!’





	Fairies In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Forest
> 
> So I thought of fairies, then thought of England from Hetalia, and then to make it Christmassy, I made them Christmas Fairies. I dunno what Christmas Fairies are, let's just say they 'sprinkle everyone with Christmas dust', or something like that. :D

_Of all the things to agree to, why’d I agree to this?_

  See, this wasn’t the first time that thought had crossed your mind either. As you looked around the intimidating trees, you found it hard not too. There was nothing scarier than tall trees at the arse crack of midnight, and nothing more stupid than following your idiotic boyfriend into the forest with said tall trees to go ‘wandering for fairies!’

 Yeah, you weren’t thinking when you agreed, obviously. You regret it now.

  “Artie, do you _really_ know where we’re going?” You asked, your arms wrapped tightly around yourself. Your coat was only able to keep just enough warmth in for your body, of course, but still, it did nothing for your cheeks. They had reddened from the chill and you were pretty sure they were frozen. You couldn’t feel them anyway.

  “Yes,” Arthur stressed the word, also huddled in on himself, just not as much, as if trying not to show he was currently freezing his bollocks off.

  “So, no then.” You replied and the only response you got was such a put-upon sigh. You rolled your eyes and tightened your grip. Seriously, why did you agree to this? It wasn’t as if you believed in them, the ‘fairies’. You knew you weren’t going to find anything, but your boyfriend had heard the strange rumours (a flying miniature person thing had apparently been spotted a couple of weeks ago) and he’d been so desperate to go in search of them, that it’d been hard enough trying to get him to wait until the snow stopped, let alone try and change his mind.

 _Maybe that had been why I agreed_ , you absently thought as you stepped over a branch, making sure not to trip, _I didn’t want him out here alone. But is the two of us any better when we’re still alone?_ You shivered at the thought, dread slowly filling your stomach as you tried to shake the possibilities out of your head. Not something you wanted to think about, absolutely not!

  “Wait!” Arthur suddenly hissed out, causing you to freeze in your position. Your leg was lifted behind you a little, bent at the knee as you went to place both feet back on the ground. Your arms were still wrapped around you, but the longer you stayed still, the colder you seemed to get.

  Afraid to move, your eyes shot this way and that, trying to find the source of Arthur’s panic, but you couldn’t see anything. It was too dark.

  “What?” You whispered back, too afraid to say anything higher. What was it? What was out there? Would it hurt you? What’s going to happen to Arthur? God, you hoped he at least got away before whatever monstrosity took hold of him as well.

  “Just don’t,” He whispered out, slowly stepping over to you, making sure to mind the branches. “Move.” He stepped closer and you couldn’t help but frown out of confusion. What was he doing? You followed his movements, watching as he got closer and closer until-.

  “There’s a fairy right beneath your boot. You were about to step on him.” Arthur explained as if _that_ helped. You stared at him, eyebrow raised for a moment before you opened your mouth- and then closed it again because was there any point?

 “Artie, what are you-?”

  But before you could finish what you were about to say, he stood up from picking something up and turned to you, and right there, in his hands (well, hand), cradled like a newborn babe, was a tiny human. Or, or at least something that looked human - it had two arms, two legs, two hands, even a normal, human face.

 _But it was tiny_.

  “What- What is that...thing?” You asked. It was rude to call the...tiny human a ‘thing’, sure, but you weren’t sure of its actual species (you _did_ just ask that after all) and, well, you hadn’t quite expected the reaction it gave.

  As soon as you had finished talking, the little guy shot up, out of Arthur’s hand and straight over to you. There was a soft, musical jingle of its wings whenever it moved, but this fact only absently flittered through your mind, in favour for the much stronger thought of ‘ _this tiny person has just slapped me in the face_ ’.

  It was nothing more than a tiny poke, faint and barely. You wouldn’t have even noticed it had happened had you not seen the person come over. But you were still shocked, surprised it’d even happened in the first place.

  “Don’t call him a ‘thing’!” Arthur exclaimed, stepping close to carefully pick the tiny ‘fairy’ from the air and gently stroke its hair. The gesture seemed to calm the thing, and you carefully stepped back from it, watching the scene while also trying to make sure you didn’t agitate the thing again, or Arthur. Neither of them was happy bunnies at the moment, it would seem.

  There was silence. Nobody said anything, Arthur too content on calming the thing and the thing too content to let him, to speak, and you didn’t want either of their attention. For a minute later, you got Arthur’s.

 “This is Frostbite, a Christmas Fairy.”

  “Frostbite?” You couldn’t help but ask, only to back up, hands placed high in surrender when the fairy tensed and stood again. Arthur quickly calmed him down and glared at you, though only softly. Even when you annoy a thing that’s supposed to be mythical, he still can’t stay mad at you - that much.

  “ _Yes_ ,” Arthur stressed before moving to sit on a log, still gently stroking the fairy’s hair. After a moment, you carefully sat beside him, and besides the fairy tensing, nothing happened. You had so many questions; how did Arthur know there were _actual_  fairies here? How does he know of this one? Why is the little booger nasty as hell? Wait, no, that last one can be explained and you know but still! So many questions but how to approach it?

 You didn’t need to do anything but wait, apparently. Arthur turned to you and said, “I’ll explain later, I promise. I just wanted to see Frostbite, to see if he was alright.”

  It didn’t answer anything but there was a soft smile on his face whenever he gazed at this tiny ‘fairy’, the smile he only ever gave when he was truly happy, and you loved that smile too much to disturb it. So, you decided, you’d sit there. Maybe you will talk to Frostbite, maybe you’ll get to know this tiny being, but you’ll sit there at the very least and watch as the two obvious friends talk.

 You smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this ends quite suddenly and I feel it is quite rushed. I don't like it but I couldn't think of a better way of ending it, which was annoying. I'm sorry for the rushed ending! I hope you liked it regardless though! :D
> 
> ~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
